A fast response and efficient power supply is needed for many electronic devices. For example, if the RF (Radio Frequency) Power Amplifier in a mobile phone is powered directly from a battery, the battery supply voltage may be too high, resulting in excess power dissipation in the power amplifier. This presents a technical problem for which a technical solution using a technical means is needed.